The Fandom Party
by PrimmyRose
Summary: This is a Fandom Party in a nutshell. Crossover with Teen Titans, Hunger Games, Divergent, Flipped, Spongebob Squarepants, and Literately my life characters all going to a party. Rated M for lemons. Written by my bitchy bestie, Tchelet. I did NOT write this, extremepenguin10. (only some of it xD)
1. Chapter 1

The Party

Chapter 1:

 **Starfire started to pour some syrup on her pancakes while Beastboy was eating some tofu with some milk. Raven was still asleep and so was Robin. Cybrog wasn't there, he was in jail, he had rapped Terra a couple weeks ago.**

 **"So, whats the plans for today?" Robin asked, out of his bed and fully dressed.**

 **Starfire shrugged but suddenly Beastboy perked up.**

 **"I FORGOT! THE TEEN TITANS GOT INVITED TO A PARTY! ALL THE HEROES ARE GOING TO BE THERE!" Beastboy shouted in excitement.**

 **"Oh shit, I promised Blackfire we would have se-" Robin immediately shut his mouth, he started to stare down at his shoes.**

 **"Huh?" Starfire and Beastboy asked.**

 **"Oh nothing, dont worry about it" Robin said, assuring them nothing was wrong.**

 **"Oh good!" Starfire squealed. "I have bought a delightful dress, I hope it will please you, my friends" Starfire said.**

 **The teen titans get ready for the party, of course Starfire is looking very sexy and Robin is a fucking pervert and fuck boy so hes obviously staring at her tits. Its 12:00 and they get to the party.**


	2. Chapter 2

div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 2/span/span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: large;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"The Mistake/span/span/div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px; text-align: center;"Robin and Starfire hung out by the bar, Robin tried to touch her but Starfire quickly pulled away. Starfire's biggest fears were being tied up and sex, so she wasn't taking came and smiled and said, "Eyes bright! Chins up! Smiles on! emI'm talking to/em emyou Robin..." /emRobin frowned, got upset, and punched Effie. Tris stood their in astonishment and Percy gave him a smile and thumbs up. "Thanks for shutting her up! She was annoying as hell," Percy cheered. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Tris just stood there. Then Four/Tobias came in and started making out with Tris. That's all they ever did these days. Katniss got jealous and started making out with Peeta to make them jealous as well. Then Percy got jealous so he made out with Annabeth. Then Robin got jealous. He looked at Starfire and wriggled his eyebrows. /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Ava crossed her arms and said in envy, "Hoes." Julianna Baker took a bag of eggs and slapped her stomach. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed. Bryce fell and then took his shirt off and made a and said,"Hey girls, I can eat a whole foot, isn't that soooooo sexy?" Spongebob laughed as Patrick slowly killed him, Katniss got her cat instincts immediately and put Spongebob out of his misery while also killing Patrick./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"Tris broke away from her sexy T-man and punched Katniss in the face. Peeta saw this as his opportunity. He walked toward Tobias and started making out with him. Peeta was gay. Katniss and Tris stopped their cat fight. Everyone stopped what they were doing./div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /div  
div style="color: #222222; font-family: Arial, Tahoma, Helvetica, FreeSans, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"TO BE CONTINUED/div 


End file.
